the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel in the State Capitol
A sword duel was waged in the State Capitol between S.M.S.B. leader Baby Intelligence and recently appointed NoHead Sebiscuits Cardarphen that took place in 2019 in the State Capitol in New York City, during the Second NoHead War. Prelude After assisting in the attempted murder of S.M.S.B. member Paige Nelson and submitting to the tutelage of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Sebiscuits Cardarphen fell to the Darkness and was anointed a NoHead. Just afterward, Sebiscuits was assigned a detachment of the NoHeads’ robot soldiers and was tasked with storming the police station alongside them. This massacre marked the beginning of the police’s near-extinction. Most of the police inside the station were executed by the invaders while the building burned, and within minutes of the Purge’s inception, much of the police were wiped out. During the fighting, Sebiscuits altered a beacon that alerted any police who had not already fallen that Mr. Stupid NoHead had been killed and ordered them back to the base to sue for peace, where a garrison of robot soldiers lay in wait to finish them off. All of the police who complied with the beacon’s mandate were killed by squads of robots. To prevent deaths, Baby Intelligence, who had sensed the danger, rallied the other S.M.S.B. members, including Paige. Together, they infiltrated the police station and switched the beacon, changing the message to ward away any surviving police and instructing them to go into hiding. After Operation: Purge, which caused Mayor Katie Black nothing short of depression, Sebiscuits told her they should still hold the Swordfighting Tournament, which would be held in the State Capitol, to provide some cheer. Meanwhile, Baby Intelligence realized the tournament was a trap. Katie Black arrived at the tournament and gave a brief announcement before Sebiscuits presided. During Sebiscuits’ announcement of the tournament’s winners, it was revealed that he is now a NoHead, and he summoned Rotta Hecks on stage to reveal the same. Sebiscuits then proceeded to massacre everyone in the building with help from Rotta. (Greg Hecks, however, survived and fled into the hallways, where Mr. Stupid NoHead killed him). Baby Intelligence took the S.M.S.B. to the State Capitol to put an end to the trouble. He found Sebiscuits there. Fighting the resistance Force Baby shot first, but Sebiscuits deflected the blasts with his sword and moved in quickly, wounding the baby. Baby Strength leaped forward and engaged Sebiscuits, but Sebiscuits quickly deflected Baby Strength’s initial attack and his subsequent jab. After a quick flurry of bladework, Sebiscuits flourished his blade to drive Baby Strength back. As Baby Strength fell back, Sebiscuits calmly taunted him, telling him that he had expected a better performance. Furious, Baby Strength kicked him, though Sebiscuits regained his balance (which Baby Intelligence was unimpressed by). Baby Strength attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Sebiscuits’ elegant bladework. Straining to keep up, Baby Strength was pulled into a bladelock. Sebiscuits pushed Baby Strength’s blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Baby Strength’s shoulder, wounding it and causing Baby Strength to fall back in pain. Paige charged impulsively, allowing Sebiscuits to reach out with lightning and blast her into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Baby Intelligence tried to reason with his former friend, but it became clear he had lost his friend to Mr. Stupid NoHead. Finally, he drew his sword and stated the latter to be true. The duel As the two began dueling, however, Baby Intelligence proved that he was able to hold his own against Sebiscuits despite his command of the Darkness. As Baby Intelligence was about to strike, Sebiscuits telekinetically pushed him, avoiding the attack. As Baby Intelligence got to his feet, Sebiscuits answered by throwing a series of objects at him. After dodging the improvised projectiles, Baby Intelligence was knocked into a wall by the trophy that belonged to Rotta and Greg Hecks and had been left on the podium. Sebiscuits lunged at him, but Baby Intelligence recovered and resumed combat. Just then, Baby Intelligence performed sun djem and managed to knock both swords that Sebiscuits had drawn out of his hands. However, when he went to finish him off, he leaped onto a pole and pulled both swords back to him. Baby Intelligence swiftly followed as the antagonist leapt through the station and to the large doorway, attempting to escape. The two continued to fight in said doorway with their swords until Sebiscuits pushed him off and kept him at bay with another horde of flying objects. This gave Sebiscuits time to escape; however, he accidentally left a clue that allowed Baby Intelligence to track him down. When he escaped into a vent, he forgot to seal it off again. Whilst searching for Sebiscuits in the vent, Baby Intelligence found Rotta Hecks leaving the State Capitol with Hell Burnbottom, though he did not know who the latter was. A moment later, Intelligence found Sebiscuits and the babies continued the fight. Baby Intelligence forced Sebiscuits to back off in the face of his assault. Inside their battle became even more violent as they made their way to the higher levels. Viciously utilizing his powers against Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits hurled a relatively large beach ball, but Baby Intelligence deflected it, pushing Sebiscuits against an aluminum wall so hard that it shattered. The battle, which had degenerated into an all-out brawl, continued across the countertop in the kitchen and proceeded onto the stairways of the station leading up to the spacious roof. Once on the roof, the two engaged in one last vicious bout of swordplay. Baby Intelligence was able to knock Sebiscuits’ sword out of his hand, but before he could capitalize on this opportunity for a killing blow, Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived in his personal fighter and intercepted the two. He had been looking for them for several minutes. After telekinetically hurling Baby Intelligence aside, NoHead picked Sebiscuits up. As the ship took off, Baby Intelligence threw a homing beacon on his ship, hoping to find his base. Aftermath After the operation, the S.M.S.B. did not fight the NoHeads for a long time. Traumatized by both Sebiscuits’ turn to the dark side and the police purge, Baby Intelligence did not even train the others as much as usual. Meanwhile, Sebiscuits returned to the NoHead base and was given an emergency blade. He first used it to fend off Hell Burnbottom when the two first met. Appearances * Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War State Capitol Category:2019 events